Magnetic resonance tomography systems provide diagnostic imaging for medical purposes. Magnetic resonance tomography uses the dependence of the relaxation times of excited nuclear spins on the environment of atomic nuclei to obtain information about the spatial arrangement of different types of tissue.
Magnetic resonance tomography systems may be equipped with local coil arrangements that serve to increase the sensitivity of the magnetic resonance tomography system in certain local areas. Such local coil arrangements may be designed for wireless transmission of data ascertained by the local coil arrangement. Wireless data transmission may result in a variable latency time.
DE 10 2008 014 751 A1 describes an arrangement for detuning a receiving antenna in a local coil of a magnetic resonance tomography system.